Talk:Joining/@comment-30932879-20170918222728
Name: William "Billy" Batson Alias: Shazam Gender: Male Description ( Must Fill Out ): As Billy: Billy is your average 10 year old; lean, and he generally wears a hoodie, a t-shirt, jeans, and converse shoes. He stands at about 5'10. As Shazam: Shazam wears a red skin-tight suit along with golden-colored boots and gauntlets, with a white lightning bold in the center of his chest that has a golden outline. He also dones a white cape that has gold on the border along with his hood. Both: Both Billy and Shazam have blue eyes and black hair. Personality ( Must Fill Out ): Both Billy and Shazam have the same personality; rather cocky and childish. Though Shazam is on the Justice League, he enjoys hanging out with the younger heroes that are around his age because he's more comfortable around them, with them being kids as well. Weapons/Abilities: Divine Empowerment - All of the powers granted collection of six by gods and figures of legend either directly or through Shazam. Accelerated Healing Clairvoyance: The ability to understand situations from many angles, including future and past consequences with superhuman clarity and accuracy. Divine Grace: Innate luck [citation needed] and divine guidance that allows finesse in actions and dealings with others. Eidetic Memory Magic Resistance Enhanced Intellect: Intellect and wisdom are heightened to superhuman levels. This also provides great or comprehensive knowledge in many areas, including: *Language *Tactics of War *Mathematics Flight: The ability to hover or soar at high speed through an act of sheer will. Healing: The ability to use the transformative lightning to heal others or ones self instantly. Indomitable Will: An incredible amount of willpower that allows perseverance in overwhelming odds and seemingly unbeatable situations. Invulnerability: His magical body is nearly invulnerable to any outside attack or extraneous force. He managed to survive being turned inside out in the vacuum of space and return to normal. He commented that none of the other heroes present such as Superman, Wonder Woman, or Power Girl would have survived such an assault. Self-Sustenance: The ability to survive without sleep, food, water, or air. Superhuman Speed: The ability to run or fly at incredible rates of speed. Superhuman Reflexes Superhuman Agility Superhuman Stamina Superhuman Strength Teleportation: The ability to access the Rock of Eternity. Transformation: The ability to transform from a mortal to the entity empowered by the six. Summoning: Upon saying the magic word "Shazam!", Captain Marvel summons the lightning bolt that causes his transformation. This bolt has been weaponized in various ways. Abilities: Multilingualism: Thanks to the Wisdom of Solomon, he has the ability to understand, comprehend, and speak any language on earth. Charisma: Another facet of his intelligence is ability to talk his way out of situations, as a man with an unprecedented amount of wisdom, he prefers to talk, rather than fight. Once Captain Marvel was able to reason with the goddess Heqt and persuade her to cause no more trouble with the humanity. Weaknesses: Vulnerability to Electricity: He can be reverted to his alter ego with enough electricity (as per Chain Lightning's bolts). He is a common boy in his alter ego, as mortal as anyone in his age. Images ( With and without mask if there is one ): Other Things We Need To Know About Character: Nope